Like a Brick to The Face
by MaverickSlurpee
Summary: What happens when two of Gothams finest run into each other on the job? Rated T for cursing. One Shot.


Sometimes things kind of just start to spew out of me. and then, they stop. So, I'm sorry if this ends horribly. One Shot. Friendship/Family/Comfort

* * *

Robin: Stephanie Brown

The Bat had put me on patrol again. Which you know, considering, would be a good thing. Accept, for when there is absolutely nothing happening in Gotham. I've been patrolling all night, and I haven't run into one problem. You'd think I'd be thankful, But that's not why I'm in the game. I'm here to protect the innocent, and get a few hits in on the bad guys while I'm doing it. Maybe it's a stress reliever.

I was just about to turn in when I saw a shadow creep around the corner; I was perched on the roof and was ready if something happened to go down. I heard a noise and the shadow moved. I leaped into action, I threw a bang-a-rang, and the shadow attacked me. So much for leaping into action, I might have just as well leaped into a brick wall. I was out hard on the floor. That's when everything went black.

Batgirl: Cassandra Cain

_Shit. What have I done?_ She thought as she looked down at the body of her fellow vigilante. She checked her pulse, she was still alive. She checked her body for visible injuries. She didn't see any. She looked down at the girl. She knew she couldn't leave her there. But where would she take her? She could take her to her house and wait till she wakes up. But, if she was really hurt and needed a doctor things could get worse. She didn't want to go to the bat. The two of them were both trying to prove themselves to him. She couldn't bear to disappoint him like this. Nightwing's place was too far away, she couldn't carry the girl that far, and he could be on patrol. Tim, well, the sun would be up soon and he'd be at school.

She bent down over the girl again. What should she do? She decided it would be a bad idea to stay out in the alley way she picked up the girl and carried her to her own house. Not being one for decorating she didn't have a couch to put the girl on, so she put the girl in her bed. She had seen mothers press their hands against a child's head when they were sick, she tried putting her hand to Stephanie's but she didn't feel anything unusual. Maybe she should take her to a doctor. Cassandra thought, she didn't know any doctors. And even so, she couldn't exactly take the girl to the doctor in her Robin costume. Nor could she afford to pay the bill.

Cassandra tried talking to the girl, maybe she would wake up? "St-ee-ff-any," she said, her voice was foreign even to herself, and the word came out but didn't really sound correct. "R-ooo-b-in." Nothing. She was never much for talking. She looked back down at the girl, nothing. She got up off of the bed and paced for a while. It helped her think. What would Batman do? She knew Batman would never been in a situation like this. And if he was, he would know how to treat her, or what was even wrong with her. What would Barbara do? No, that didn't do her any good she was nothing like Barbara. Tim, he would look for clues. The Facts. Okay, what did she know?

1. She hit her head on the floor.

2. No visible wounds.

3. She's alive, still has a pulse.

4. She's not asleep because she would have woken up on the way here.

She looked back down at the girl; she looked like she was sleeping. Cassandra knew she wasn't though. Once again she checked the girls pulse, still breathing. Breathing is important. Maybe she'll just wake up? Cassandra grabbed a bottle of water and put it on the nightstand next her bed. She looked at the girl, that mask can't be comfortable; she thought and took the mask off of the girl. There was a red imprint of where the mask had been. She herself had changed into her civilian clothes. Cassandra grabbed a t-shirt from her drawer and awkwardly began to undress the girl wonder. It was much more difficult to get off than she had expected, although, she never had expected to be undressing Stephanie. It didn't help that the girl was limp in her arms. Once she had gotten the girl undressed she contemplated the strange articles of clothing she had under her costume. She wasn't sure what support the lacy garments could possibly provide. She scratched her head and left the strange looking articles of clothing on the girl then slipped her t-shirt over the girl. She folded up the Robin costume and put it on the table.

Without the mask she looked sweet, innocent, one would never believe this girl fought crime alongside the dark knight. The sun was beginning to rise and Cassandra felt herself becoming tired. She had been out all night, it was a rather slow night but she managed to stop a couple of punks trying to steal a ladies purse. Cass tucked the girl into bed and sat on the floor leaning against the wall. She grabbed her stuffed bat that Barbara had given her and hugged it, soon she fell asleep.

Robin: Stephanie

I blinked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, Where the fuck? What am I wearing? Shit, that's my robin costume; oh I'm in deep shit. What did I do last night? Why did my head feel like it had been slammed into a brick wall? I sat up and looked around, where ever I was, it was pretty empty. I could tell the sun was up. I heard footsteps creek on the floorboards and I froze, and boy was I surprised to see none other than Cassandra Cain walk into the room.

I was even more surprised when she ran up and hugged me. She sat on the bed and pointed at me, "You Okay?"

"Me?" I pointed to myself making sure I understood her she nodded, and I responded, "I'm okay, my head hurts though. What happened?" I said rubbing my head.

She pointed at herself, then at me, Then made a fist and slammed it into her other hand. "You hit me?" I asked, she looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean to" She smiled up at me and hugged me again. Two hugs, in one day, man I must have really been out of it last night. Just another night on the job.


End file.
